2019 Copa América knockout stage
The knockout stage of the 2019 Copa América began on 27 June 2019 with the quarter-finals and ended on 7 July 2019 with the final at the Estádio do Maracanã in Rio de Janeiro. All match times listed are local, BRT (UTC−3). Format In the quarter-finals, semi-finals and third place play-off, if the scores remain level after 90 minutes the match will go directly to a penalty shoot-out, without any extra time being played. For the final, extra time and a penalty shoot-out will used to determine the winners if necessary. A fourth substitution is allowed during extra time in the final. CONMEBOL set out the following matchups for the quarter-finals: * Match 1: Winner Group A vs 3rd Group B/C * Match 2: Runner-up Group A vs Runner-up Group B * Match 3: Winner Group B vs Runner-up Group C * Match 4: Winner Group C vs 3rd Group A/B Combinations of matches in the quarter-finals The specific match-ups involving the third-placed teams depended on which two third-placed teams qualified for the quarter-finals: Qualified teams The top two placed teams from each of the three groups, along with the two best-placed third teams, will qualify for the knockout stage. Bracket |'0 (4)| |0 (3) |28 June – Rio de Janeiro| |0|' '|'2' |28 June – São Paulo (Corinthians)| |0 (4)|' '|'0 (5)' |29 June – Salvador| |0 (4)|' |'0 (5) |2 July – Belo Horizonte|' '|'2'| |0 |3 July – Porto Alegre| |0|' '|'3' |7 July – Rio de Janeiro|' '|'3'| |1 |6 July – São Paulo (Corinthians)|' '|'2'| |1 }} Quarter-finals Brazil vs Paraguay |time = 21:30 |team1 = |score = 0–0 |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Arena do Grêmio, Porto Alegre |attendance = 44,902 |referee = Roberto Tobar (Chile) |penalties1 =Willian Marquinhos Coutinho Firmino Jesus |penaltyscore = 4–3 |penalties2 = Gómez Almirón Valdez R. Rojas González |report = Report }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Venezuela vs Argentina |time = 16:00 |team1 = |score = 0–2 |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Martínez Lo Celso |stadium = Estádio do Maracanã, Rio de Janeiro |attendance = 50,094 |referee = Wilmar Roldán (Colombia) |report = Report }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Colombia vs Chile |time = 20:20 |team1 = |score = 0–0 |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Arena Corinthians, São Paulo |attendance = |referee = Néstor Pitana (Argentina) |penalties1 =Rodríguez Cardona Cuadrado Mina Tesillo |penaltyscore = 4–5 |penalties2 = Vidal Vargas Pulgar Aránguiz Sánchez |report = Report }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Uruguay vs Peru |time = 16:00 |team1 = |score = 0–0 |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Itaipava Arena Fonte Nova, Salvador |attendance = 21,180 |referee = Wilton Sampaio (Brazil) |report = Report |penalties1 = Suárez Cavani Stuani Bentancur Torreira |penaltyscore = 4–5 |penalties2 = Guerrero Ruidíaz Yotún Advíncula Flores }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Semi-finals Brazil vs Argentina |time = 21:30 |team1 = |score = 2–0 |team2 = |goals1 = Gabriel Jesus Firmino |goals2 = |stadium = Estádio Mineirão, Belo Horizonte |attendance = 55,947 |referee = Roddy Zambrano (Ecuador) |report = Report }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Chile vs Peru |time = 21:30 |team1 = |score = 0–3 |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = Flores Yotún Guerrero |stadium = Arena do Grêmio, Porto Alegre |attendance = 33,058 |referee = Wilmar Roldán (Colombia) |report = Report }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Third place play-off |time = 16:00 |team1 = |score = 2–1 |team2 = |goals1 = Agüero Dybala |goals2 = Vidal |stadium = Arena Corinthians, São Paulo |attendance = 44,269 |referee = Mario Díaz de Vivar (Paraguay) |report = Report }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Final |time = 17:00 |team1 = |score = 3–1 |team2 = |goals1 = Everton Gabriel Jesus Richarlison |goals2 = Guerrero |stadium = Estádio do Maracanã, Rio de Janeiro |attendance = |referee = Roberto Tobar (Chile) |report = Report }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} |style="width:60%;vertical-align:top"| Match rules *90 minutes. *30 minutes of extra time if necessary. *Penalty shoot-out if scores still level. *Maximum of twelve named substitutes. *Maximum of three substitutions, with a fourth allowed in extra time. |} External links * *Copa América Brasil 2019, CONMEBOL.com Knockout stage